


Strange Things Did Happen Here (No Stranger Would It Be)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aristocracy, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: The aristocrats of Dunwall are many things, but kind is not one of them, especially not the suitors of their children. So when Lady Beauregard becomes romantically involved with the Captain of the Guard, their relationship is a tightly kept secret. But every once in a while, the two are allowed a moment to just be normal for a bit.





	Strange Things Did Happen Here (No Stranger Would It Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the kind people on the discord server for always being the most infuriating and simultaneously encouraging people. I love you guys a lot.

"Come with me to the ball."

Yasha crosses the room and sidles up behind Beau, wrapping her arms around Beau's waist and resting a chin on her shoulder.

'You know I can't, Beau. Your father will be there, and just the fact that we are together is dangerous enough."

Beau shakes her head, eyes still fixed on the perpetually grey skies from her balcony. "It's a masked ball. You know how much I hate these things, but gods, what I'd do to dance in your arms like we had no responsibilities..."

Yasha hums, low in her throat, and Beau shudders as she feels it against her bare skin. "When is it?"

A little flame of hope ignites in Beau's chest. "A week from tonight."

Yasha gives it a moment's thought. Her fellow Captain of the Guard would be working that night, leaving her free to join the ball... "Will you give me something to wear so you can recognize me in the crowd?"

Beau laughs, and it's music to Yasha's ears. Clear, ringing, and filled with mirth. "Everyone knows who you are. No one else stands, walks, and talks quite like you, but sure." Beau takes the sash wrapped around her waist and folds it gently in her hands. "Take this."

Yasha reaches up to take it from Beau's hands, running her fingers over the material reverently. She presses a kiss behind Beau's ear and smiles. "Thank you." She hangs the fabric over her shoulder and pulls a thick iron ring off of her right hand. Settling back into Beau's shoulder, she presses it into Beau's hand. "For you."

Beau gasps. "This is..."

"Yes, it's the Captain of the Guard's ring," Yasha whispers, dropping a kiss onto Beau's cheek. "Take care of it."

Beau turns away from the landscape and steps all the way into Yasha's arms, kissing her full on the lips. "Thank you."

Yasha smiles into the kiss, lifting her hands to cup Beau's face. "I can't wait to see you."

\--

Beau sighs to herself, adjusting the neckline of her dress as she stands at the top of the bannister, looking down at the sea of swirling gowns and sharp suits. She hates these events with all of her fiery passion, and the fact that it is her duty as the daughter of Empress Jessamine to be present doesn't aid at all. She sets a hand on the railing, heart skipping a little as she hears the heavy thunk of the iron ring against the wood. Slowly, she makes her way down, eyes shifting behind an elaborate eyemask, flitting around the room seeking a familiar blue sash.

Just as her feet reach the floor, a hand extends towards her, gloved, and she looks up into unfamiliar eyes.

"A dance, my lady?"

His voice is too deep to be Yasha's, and he's certainly too slight. She nods, out of formality, and he slides an arm around her waist and gently brings her to the centre of the room. His arms are too thin, too weak. His chin is too close to her face and the angles just aren't right. Her hands feel too big in his and his feet don't step in the way she wants him to, and as soon as the dance is over, Beau is looking for Yasha again. 

She sees a flash of blue out the corner of her eye, and this time, she recognizes the hand held out to her.

She's silent as Beau takes her hand, and they fall into a familiar rhythm, a slow sway, curling across the floor and back into the anonymity provided by the ever-changing movement of people.

"You look beautiful."

Beau feels a blush rise to her cheeks and she gently squeezes Yasha's hands.

"I uh... Thanks." She mumbles, flushed. "You too."

Yasha's chuckle is soft, whisked away by the sound of cellos and violins in the far corner.

Now that they're pressed up together, Beau gets her first chance to get a good look at Yasha. She's wearing a black suit, jacket a little tight across her chest and shoulders, satin lapels catching the light of the chandelier above. The buttons are polished and smooth, and every line crisp and neat. Gods, this suit must have been tailored to perfection, highlighting every part of Yasha Beau was in love with. Beau watches as the tail of Yasha's coat flits ever so gently as they turn, and Yasha's mouth quirks up in a small smile.

"I can feel you staring."

"Who wouldn't stare?" Beau asks softly, pressing her face further into Yasha's chest. She digs her fingers into the solid muscle of Yasha's shoulders under a thick layer of fine silk. She can feel Yasha's heartbeat against her cheek, and it's going fast like a rabbit. "Are you nervous?"

There's silence from Yasha for a moment, the only noise being the sound of strings, the soft murmurings around them, and the gentle clinking of glass.

"No- yes..." Yasha fumbles for words and Beau giggles a little, overwhelmed.

"This is nice."

Yasha turns to look at her, mismatched eyes glowing. "Yes, yes it is." She leans down, pausing right above Beau's lips, giving her a moment to pull away, before pressing a quick, gentle kiss to soft lips.

"I... Yasha..." Beau breaths, eyes wide.

"I love you."

Beau's heart is hammering in her chest and the air escapes her lungs. "Yasha..."

Concern flits across Yasha's face, and she pulls herself up straighter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Beau's fingers wrap around Yasha's wrist and she pulls Yasha out of the crowd and into a hallway.

"Beau?" Yasha asks, trotting along as Beau begins to pick up speed. "Beau, where are you going?"

Beau turns the next two corners and scampers up a flight of stairs, Yasha on her heels. Familiar with these halls, she winds her way through the dimly lit hallways until she reaches a door she opens with a quiet click. Pulling Yasha over the threshold, Beau drops their hands to close the door behind them and lock it.

Yasha, a little out of breath, stops and takes in the room. A dark mahogany desk sits in its centre, a padded chair behind it, both covered in a thin layer of dust from disuse. Around it is a horseshoe arrangement of bookshelves, all filled with various tomes and records. Beautiful paintings cover the walls and the ceiling, and Yasha gapes at the display.

Yasha turns to face Beau, amazement on her face. "This is..."

"My mother's old office. Father will never look here." Beau approaches, placing a hand on Yasha's sternum, and pushing Yasha backwards until she hits the edge of the desk. Beau shoots up onto the balls of her feet, kissing Yasha fiercely. 

Yasha kisses back with all the fire in her soul, hands gripping the dark wood, knuckles going white with the effort.

Beau pulls away, breathing heavy, hands trailing over Yasha's chest. "I've been thinking of you in this suit all week, thinking about what it would be like to kiss you in front of people without a care in the world." Her fingers deftly undo the buttons of the jacket and shirt, pushing them back to reveal alabaster skin stretched over a heaving chest. Beau looks up to greet Yasha's eyes, wide and glazed behind the mask, and pushes down Yasha's breastband to palm at Yasha's chest. "Do you know what you do to me?" She asks, her free hand flying down to unbuckle Yasha's belt and tug her slacks loose. "In this mask? In this jacket? In my colours?"

Yasha gasps, hips jerking forward as Beau's fingers find her wet and wanting. "Beau..."

Beau leans up to meet Yasha halfway in an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss. Beau extracts her fingers and tugs Yasha's pants down to her knees before running her fingers through drenched folds again. "Perhaps you've been thinking of this too..."

Yasha squeezes her eyes she as she feels Beau's fingers circle her clit. "Yeah." She lets out, and it's breathy and pitched. "Yeah, I have."

Beau grins and presses a kiss to the hollow of Yasha's throat. "You're so beautiful." She whispers and fills Yasha with two fingers to the knuckle

Yasha whines happily as Beau's fingers start moving and curling in her, pressing her nose into Beau's hair and drawing in a thick breath.

Beau laughs, low in her throat. "You feel so good, warm and wet in my hand..." 

Yasha is curling her toes tight in her shoes as Beau strokes her walls, sending shivers down her spine, when suddenly she hears a slight sound at the end of the hallway. Her hand snaps up, covering Beau's mouth.

Beau squeaks, then hears Yasha's quiet "shhhhhh" before she hears it too. Footsteps, heavy, making their way down the hallway towards them. Both Yasha and Beau freeze in place, barely breathing. The footsteps pause, not far from their door, and then continue on, fading away.

Beau's the first to break the silence, a little huff of laughter against Yasha's hand, before full on breaking out. "That was close."

Yasha, grinning, pulls her hand away and cups Beau's face to kiss her. "Yes, yes it was."

"We should find somewhere else to do this." Beau's eyes are still heavy with desire, and Yasha feels her heart skip a beat.

"Lets."

Gently removing her hand and helping Yasha get dressed once again, Beau kisses her in the silence of the office, both dressed to the nines, happy and filled with love.

"Right, come on now."

Beau grabs Yasha's hand, and they run towards Beau's room, hands clasped together, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you familiar with the Dishonored universe, this would have been an alternate universe where Beau is the daughter of Jessamine, Jessamine's assassination is postponed to allow Beau to grow up, and Beau and later become the equivalent of Emily Kaldwin.  
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
